


Scream For The Fans

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Death, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Femslash, Horror, Murder Mystery, Real Life, Sexual Content, Slasher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: Michelle Summers and her friends love to write fanfictions based on the Scream films. However, things turn bad as each of the Scream fanfic writers are hunted by a new Ghostface.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). All rights and characters in this fic belong to their other respective owners and creators. I only own my OC's.
> 
> Note: This story was originally created by Girl Team Rules. This will follow her ideas and I will be writing to finish this story for her.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Prologue**

Joy was desperate to get this chapter written. Sweat rolled down the back of her neck before she stretched and released a drawn-out yawn. She felt so drained that she hardly had the energy to write her story. Despite the aching in her body, and her heavy eyelids demanding sleep, she endured, determined to write her new chapter.

Her love for reading evolved into a love for writing. Preferring to spend her time typing away at a keyboard than going out to late-night parties, she both adored and loathed writing. The weight of the world was placed on her shoulders. An over-exaggeration? Perhaps. But, when you're the most popular author for your fandom and you've promised thousands of readers an update, you can't afford to miss a deadline. That's what Joy kept repeating to herself. However, her mind seemed to have hit a stumbling block.

She stared blankly at an empty screen of white. The mouse icon flashed on the screen every so often. A groan escaped her, as she feared that her good run had come to an abrupt end. She was three chapters away from her finale, but she couldn't work out how to write it. Before long, the computer screen faded to black because of the lack of activity.

Tapping at her desk, she looked around her bedroom for some kind of inspiration. The place was a mess. Her school uniform had been carelessly discarded on the bed since she arrived home from school. The shelf in the corner was stacked with books, so much so, that many were piled onto the floor. Posters decorated the wall, displaying many of her favourite films and shows. One was the iconic poster for Scream, showcasing the frightening mask belonging to Ghostface.

**_RING! RING!_ **

The phone rang from downstairs. Grunting loudly, Joy rushed out of her room and hurried to answer. With her parents out for the evening, she was left alone to make sure that the house didn't burn down while they were away. After half a minute, she finally reached the phone.

''Hello?''

''Hello?'' A voice said on the other side. It was hoarse yet calm.

It was silent for a brief moment, leaving Joy anxious. Superstition and paranoia tugged at the back of her head.

''Who is this?'' She asked.

''Who do you want it to be?'' The voice replied playfully.

Joy shook her head and huffed. ''I really don't care, I'm hanging up now!''

Before the voice could say anything else, Joy hung up and placed the phone back down. She turned heel, ready to retreat to her room when she paused. She stuck around for a moment or two, curious if this was over. Now that she had time to process the call, she recollected the voice. Something about it sounded distinctly familiar.

**_RING! RING!_ **

The phone went off again.

Hesitant, Joy glanced around the living room, watching for any sign of movement. With a trembling hand, she reached for the phone and answered once more. ''Okay, what do you want?''

''Just to talk,'' The voice was quiet but grew more sinister with every word. ''Although, if you hang up on me again, your night won't be very pleasant!''

Holding her nerve, Joy snorted dismissively. ''Not much of a threat!''

''Why's that?''

''What can you do to me over the phone?''

''I can do plenty of things, Joy!'' The voice delighted in emphasising her name, causing the girl to freeze. A quiet gasp slipped past her lips, enough to let the person on the other side know they got a reaction. Oh, surprised I know your name? That's not all.''

''W-What? What else?''

There was a brief silence before the voice spoke again. ''Where you live!''

At that moment, Joy bolted to her door and locked it. Rushing back into her room, she also shut that door behind her as well. Taking no chances, she grabbed the nearest piece of light furniture and used it to barricade herself inside. She glanced out of the windows to see if anyone was outside.

Her breathing was frantic now, and it was obvious the voice could hear all the commotion as he continued on with his threat. ''See, there's plenty I can do over the phone. I'm getting you ready for the events to come!''

''W-What…what events?'' Joy stuttered.

''Gutting you and stringing your insides all over the house!''

Her heart felt like it was on fire and about to explode out of her chest. She sobbed and inspected her room. ''Please, whoever you are, just leave me alone!''

''Why would I do that? The fun has only begun.''

''I'll call the police!''

''What are they going to do?'' The voice mocked.

''I'll call them…and if you come after me they'll get here before you can escape!'' She told him firmly.

''Go ahead. Call them. It will take them a good twenty minutes to arrive after the call. I know from experience that that's plenty of time for a slaughter and an escape!''

Joy broke down in tears yet again, unsure of what her next move should be. Every cell in her body screamed to hang up and cast away this haunting voice. But she feared what would happen if she couldn't hear them anymore.

''Barricading your room won't stop me!'' The voice said.

Joy slowly raised her head and stopped breathing. ''H-How…''

''I can see you!''

The terrified girl quickly looked out her bedroom window to see exactly where the caller was. However, the outside world was empty from her perspective. There was no possibility for someone outside to see her. Unless…

The person wasn't outside the house.

''Where are you?'' She whispered, slowly shuffling back to her barricaded door.

''I'll let you know in five…'' The caller muttered.

There was a pause. Before Joy could question the voice, it continued.

''Four…''

Joy gasped loudly.

''Three…''

She sprinted to her door. As quickly as she could, she threw the furniture out of the way and scarpered out from her bedroom. Too afraid to turn around to see if anyone was chasing her, she ran down the stairs and hoped for the best.

While running, the voice continued further. ''I never said I was in your bedroom!''

In her panicked state, Joy paused to ponder her actions. In that split-second, her vigilance wavered. The next sound she heard was that of the closet door beside her creaking open. Her heart was in her throat as she dropped the phone to the ground.

In a flash, the door was broken off its hinges and Joy was tackled against a wall by a figure dressed in black. A sharp and unbearable pain struck Joy in her stomach like a bolt of lightning. She gasped for air, unable to reclaim her. Her hands shakily clutched her stomach, feeling the warmth of her own blood pour out of the fresh cut. Her vision blurred, but before everything sunk into the dark, she could recognise the masked figure standing before her.

''You're the writer, Joy. You know how this part of the story goes.'' Ghostface taunted before raising a bloody knife and finishing the job before Joy could even scream.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). All rights and characters in this fic belong to their other respective owners and creators. I only own my OC's.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 1**

Blinding sunlight poured through the curtains, illuminating the room in a fiery glow. Summer was definitely here to stay and not going to disappoint. Though Michelle would have preferred if summer could wait a few more hours before disturbing her beauty sleep. The thought that she only had a few more weeks before summer vacation kept her from devolving into a grump.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and lifted her head from the pillow, wiping away the morning hair that stuck to her sweaty face. If her parents didn't leave for work early each morning, they would revel in the opportunity to tease her lack of enthusiasm for early mornings. They continually warned her about her late-night horror movie marathons, but did she ever listen to them? The drool dripping down her chin answered that question.

If she didn't spend her nights enjoying a good horror flick, she would be spending her time catching up on some light reading from many fanfiction websites. Suddenly, a thought came to her. She awoke with renewed energy and hurried to retrieve her phone. Opening up a web page, she hoped that she would be able to read the latest chapter of her favourite Scream fanfiction _Endless Scream_ before school started.

However, to her dismay, she found that the story hadn't been updated. Groaning in frustration, she slumped back into her bed and placed her phone on the desk beside her. It was a better reaction than the dozens of comments left by impatient readers demanding a new chapter from the author.

''That sucks,'' Michelle mumbled to herself. ''Usually, they're pretty prompt with updates.''

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She grabbed it and recognised the number belonging to one of her best friends. She cleared her throat and attempted to sound like she hadn't just risen from the dead. ''Hey, honey.''

 _''Someone's groggy this morning, did you spend all night reading?''_ Lola teased, not missing a beat. '' _Or did you have a certain someone drop by to keep you up all night?''_

Michelle rolled her eyes in amusement. ''No, I was alone last night. You got the reading part right!''

_''Knew it! Honestly, you spend so much time reading other people's stories, why don't you write your own?''_

Michelle's eyes drifted towards her sleeping laptop, envious of its peaceful state. ''I want to. I just don't know what to write.''

_''Does it matter? From some of the stories you've shown me, it doesn't look like those writers give too much thought into their stories either.''_

Michelle giggled. ''That's mean.''

_''That's the harsh truth. Anyways, just calling to ask what's up?''_

''Nothing, why?''

_''Well, you aren't at our usual meet-up spot. If you don't want tardy again, you better get your legs moving. I'm already about to finish up cheerleading practice.''_

''What are you talking about? It's only…'' That's when she finally decided to check her alarm clock. Her eyes bulged and her heart sunk into her stomach when she saw that she had less than half an hour to get to school. ''Oh shit!''

Summerdale Town High School was a social but chaotic place. Someone somewhere was involved in some kind of activity, from the mundane to the more physical sports sessions going on in the distance. The cry of football players roared across the field. One player broke from the pack, holding the ball in his hand and spotting a teammate rushing off to the other line.

''Go long!'' Bobby yelled before tossing the ball to his sprinting companion.

The other player, George, charged forward. He managed to get past each defender while the ball soared above the opposition. George glanced over his shoulder and held his lanky arms out, ready to catch the ball and score a touchdown. Despite the ball landing in the palm of his hand, the stretch was awkward and it did not stay as he slid onto the ground and the ball harmlessly rolled away from him.

Groans rolled across the pitch from every player nearby. They were thankful that this was just a practice and not an actual game. George considered keeping his face planted firmly in the ground and let the Earth swallow him up. He'd lost count of the number of times this dreadful feeling overwhelmed him. It wasn't until he felt a presence that he finally lifted his head and saw Bobby extending a helping hand.

''Good try, mate,'' Bobby said sportingly, heaving his friend up until he was standing on his own two feet.

''That was a nice pass, man, and I screwed it up again.''

He felt Bobby patting him on the back. ''Hey, you've just got to keep trying and trying again, and it'll all work out.''

Bobby might as well have been talking to a brick wall. His words of encouragement fell short as George scanned the field and the two of them saw the other players moaning and walking away. ''Why do you always put up with me? You're our star player and I'm holding you back.''

''If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here!'' Bobby said firmly. ''We practised almost every day ever since we could stand…''

''And you've gotten better while I haven't! You always say that it'll work out, but I don't think this will ever work out for me. Football is your thing. I need something else,'' He shrugged his body, rejecting Bobby's hand and walked away to wallow in his pity.

Bobby almost chased after him but remained rooted to the spot. ''George!'' He called out. His friend continued to storm away, refusing to even acknowledge his friend.

Watching from the side, two cheerleaders shared a quick look before focusing their attention back on George. ''I feel sorry for him,'' Lola stated.

Her sympathy wasn't shared with her friend, who groaned and clenched her hands in frustration. ''I am actually losing my marbles with that guy,'' Susan growled. ''All he does is complain. My sweet Bobby tries to look out for him and George just kicks him away. It' so unfair.''

''I think you and I are looking at this situation quite differently.''

''Whatever,'' Susan shrugged nonchalantly. Her foul mood evaporated when Bobby marched towards them. Squealing in delight, she rushed into his muscular arms and the two engage in a heated make-out session in plain view of everyone around them. Lola averted her gaze and folded her arms, waiting for the lovebirds to finish their moment. Eventually, the two separated. ''You were amazing out there.'' Susan gushed.

''I knew you were watching me, so I worked twice as hard, just for you.''

''You're so thoughtful like that.''

Lola pretended to scratch the bridge of her nose and covered her lips. ''Someone kill me now.'' She whispered.

She almost jumped when Susan turned to her. ''So, where's Michelle? I thought you called her?''

''I did! She's late again. Apparently, she was up all night reading Fanfiction again!''

''Again with this Fanfiction!'' Bobby arched his brows and stared at the two young ladies. ''What is that exactly?''

Lola opened her mouth to answer before Susan chimed in. ''Oh, let me explain. Basically, it's where you write stories based on a book or movie that already exists. Anything you can think of.''

''Anything, huh? You mean like Harry Potter and shit?''

''Precisely,'' Susan beamed. ''And Michelle reads a whole bunch based on horror films. I think she said her favourite was Scream.''

''Scream? Isn't that the film with the killer? What's his name? Freddy Krueger?''

''Ghostface!'' Susan corrected him.

Next to them, Lola tried to suppress a chuckle. ''Don't let Michelle know about that slip-up, she'll tear you a new one. She loves her horror films.''

''I can never get into horror!'' Susan muttered before turning to Bobby. ''I'm a heavy romantic type!''

With that said, the two once again engaged in a heavy snog that threatened to turn into an act that would be considered indecent and illegal in public.

Lola looked away again. ''Can you two get a room?''

Just then another voice panted from behind. ''If they did, it would need to be soundproof knowing them!''

The group turned and saw Michelle rushing towards them, looking like she was going to collapse from exhausting or cough up a lung. She crouched down and placed her hands on her knees, taking a moment to regain a normal breathing pattern.

''For those who are wondering, yes, I ran here.'' She wheezed.

Susan smirked. ''You're one to talk about needing a soundproof wall, sweetie. I bet you were late because you and your lover were up for hours screaming the house down!''

''None of your business, pom-pom!'' Michelle snapped and tried to keep her flustered face hidden from sight. It was impossible to tell if she was blushing from embarrassment, or still full of colour because of her sprint to school.

The cheerleader grinned playfully. ''You didn't deny it. It's always the quiet ones that are animals in the bedroom…''

Lola stepped between them and raised her hands to silence them. ''Okay, I just had my breakfast. I really don't want to be throwing it up again with all this sex talk, thank you very much.''

Right on cue, the school bell signalled, echoing across the horizon. Bobby and Susan were the first to make their move, waving to Lola and Michelle as they left. Michelle was in no rush to hurry inside. Lola noticed her tired friend and chuckled at her expense. ''I'll see you inside.''

''I'm so out of shape,'' Michelle mumbled. Before Lola walked away, Michelle called out. ''Have you seen Amy yet?''

''Not yet!'' Lola answered before disappearing through the school entrance.

Michelle sighed knowing that without Amy this was going to be a boring day. Biology was never a good lesson for her to have any day of the week, let alone the very first one. She needed as many people as possible to keep her entertained throughout the dull hour. But, as she was ready to head inside, two hands appeared from behind and covered her eyes.

''Guess who?'' A soft voice whispered close to her ears.

A laugh escaped from Michelle. The warm breath on her earlobe caused chills to ride up her arms and her heart to skip a beat. She reached up and grabbed the person's hands. ''Only the most amazing and beautiful person in the world!'' She turned to come face to face with her girlfriend, Amy.

Amy shot a playful grin. ''That can't be true. Because that's who I'm asking the question too!'' She leant forward to kiss Michelle gently before pulling back, her smile wider than ever. ''So, how have you been?''

Michelle sighed and rubbed her temples. ''Tired…''

''Reading fanfiction all night?'' Amy asked. Although from the tone of her voice, it was more like a statement.

''Yes,'' Michelle answered, feeling slightly guilty. ''You should have come over last night. We could have read something together.''

''Thought I told you?'' Amy stated curiously. ''I had to look after my mum!''

Michelle needed a moment to search through her memories and find the one that confirmed that is what Amy told her. She cringed and looked down at the ground. ''You did. I'm sorry.''

Keeping her head bow, she failed to notice Amy's reaction until she felt her hand cup under her chin and pull up so that their eyes were locked. ''It's okay, I know how forgetful you are sometimes.''

''Only sometimes?'' Michelle mumbled sarcastically before yawning.

''Wow, you really are tired, aren't you?''

''A little,'' Michelle hummed. ''If it weren't for Lola, I'd still be snoozing in bed right now.''

''Well, I have something that will definitely cheer you up!'' She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper that was folded over a few times over, hiding its contents.

Michelle raised her brow and eyed it interestedly. ''Unless that's next weeks exam answers, I really can't think of anything else…'' She grabbed it and was ready to open it until Amy stopped her by clapping her hands over Michelle's.

''No, not yet!'' Amy rushed. ''You have to open the paper at ten and not a moment sooner,''

''A surprise, eh? What kind? Can you at least give me a hint?'' Michelle wiggled her brows, hoping that would win her sympathy and an approval. Instead, Amy shook her head stubbornly, causing her girlfriend to pout with a huff. ''Come on, you have to give me something. I can't wait an hour without knowing.''

Amy almost took pity on her and let slip a tease of what was to come, but she resisted. All that she would allow was a few choice words as she leant closer to kiss Michelle on the cheek. ''Trust me, it'll be worth the wait.''

Before Michelle could get another word in, Amy hurried inside of the school and down the crowded corridor towards her first class. Too dumbfounded and tired to follow, Michelle slogged to biology and hoped that she wouldn't fall asleep and miss Amy's surprise.

Taking her seat, she smiled and felt a sense of relief when she noticed that she at least had one familiar face to greet. Charlie was a sweet guy with a love of films so great he brought them up in almost every conversation. He watched amusedly as Michelle slouched on her desk and worked to keep her eyes open. ''So, what's got you all rattled up?'' He smirked.

''Is it that obvious I'm tired?''

''I'd dub you Lord of the Rings if those black ones under your eyes get any bigger.''

She snickered and rolled her eyes. ''Don't worry, I'm going to hit the hay early tonight!''

Charlie chuckled slightly. ''Yeah, I'm sure that I've heard that record before. Besides, if you and Amy are in the same room together…''

Michelle turned sharply to silence him, though he could only smile when he saw the flustered look on her face. ''Why does everything think that Amy and I…that we…you know…'' She stammered.

''You two have been dating for nearly four years. In twenty-first century time, that's like marriage. You expect people to believe that you two have been together that long and not done it?''

''What does it matter? It's no one else's business.'' She blushed, though there was a hint of agitation in her voice.

Charlie raised his hands defensively. ''Hey, I agree with ya. What you two do doesn't bother me one bit. I'm just teasing.''

''I know,'' She rubbed her eyes and rested her chin in her hand, staring towards the front of the class as their teacher droned on. ''I just hate feeling like I'm an open book for people to judge.''

''I hear ya.'' Charlie leant back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

''Hmm, being out as a lesbian is a whole different ball game to being an out geek. And I'm both.''

''Okay, okay, fair point. Not to mention you're both.''

Michelle narrowed her eyes. ''Both…what?''

''A geek. I know you read those fanfic stories.''

''And how do you know that?'' She teased.

Charlie shrugged. ''I hear things. Personally, I don't get it. Why write for things that have already been made? Shouldn't people write something new? Don't fix what isn't broken.''

''That's not the point.'' She pointed a finger at him and started poking his squishy cheek. ''One of these days, I'll get you on board the fanfic train.''

''I think that train left the station and left me behind a long time ago. It's not for me.''

Michelle scoffed. ''We'll see…''

Suddenly, the teacher loudly clearing their throat caused the two friends to snap their attention back towards the front of the class.

As time passed, Michelle paid more attention to the clock in the corner of the room than what was actually going on in class. She reached into her pocket and fumbled out the folded paper Amy handed to her. A part of her wanted to open it and fill her hungry inquisitiveness. However, she resisted, not wanting to make all of Amy's planning go to waste. There was clearly something being built up, and the last thing Michelle wanted to do was ruin it for her girlfriend.

After what felt like an eternity, the time finally came, and Michelle unfolded the paper sneakily.

_'Meet in old janitor's station xxx'._

Michelle stared at the words in bemusement. She couldn't wait any longer to find out what Amy had planned. She hastily placed the paper back into her pocket and raised her hand high in the air, asking the teacher for permission to use the bathroom. The teacher was either too naïve or simply didn't care because they allowed Michelle to go without a second thought. Wasting no time, Michelle hurried out of class and towards her destination. Whatever Amy had planned would undoubtedly be better than anything biology class had to offer.

No one goes to the old janitor's station anymore, except those who figured out the numbers for the padlock bolted over the handle. Putting in the code, Michelle walked inside only to be blinded by darkness.

Placing her hands against the wall to guide her way, she stumbled around to find a light switch. Warmth tickled her skin and a strange, though not unpleasant, aroma drifted into her nose. ''Amy, if this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing!'' She called out.

Before long, she was able to feel a light box and flicked the switch.

The instant the lights come on, Michelle heard the door slam shut behind her. Startled, Michelle turned and was ready to scream for help, fearing she would soon find herself waking up in a bathtub of ice with her kidney missing. Just when she thought about screaming, her jaw dropped and she lost the ability to breathe. ''Amy?''

With a seductive smile, Amy reached behind her back to lock the door before advancing towards her speechless girlfriend, while only wearing a black-laced bra and panties. Her creamy skin was on full display for Michelle's wide eyes to admire and gawk at. ''Told you it would be a nice surprise.'' She purred.

Her hands slide onto Michelle's shoulders and she pulled her closer. Michelle's knees threatened to buckle beneath her. This wasn't a sight that she was unfamiliar with, but it still made her pulse race with every new experience. ''What if someone sees us?''

''Babe, you know that no one ever comes down here. We're all alone…'' Amy began to kiss down Michelle's neck, causing the other girl to moan delightfully. ''For the whole day.''

''Michelle, you're home late?'' Michelle's mother called out bewildered to see her teenage daughter rush up the stairs and into her bedroom before she could even see her face. ''Was school okay?''

''Yeah, mum, it was great,'' Michelle called back, still trying to adjust her jeans around her waist properly. ''I feel drained though, so I'm going to lie down for a bit.''

''Okay, let me know if you need anything.''

''Will do.'' She responded before shutting the door and sighing. Finally, she could have time to herself, not that her time with Amy was bad in any way. On the contrary, it was just what she needed. A smile and a blush returned to her at the memories of her time with the love of her young life. Already, she was planning to return the favour with a surprise of her own very soon.

**_RING! RING!_ **

She was brought out of her daydreams by the ringing of her phone. She retrieved it and inspected the number, surprised to see that the caller ID was known. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she answered. ''Hello?''

 _''Hello. Michelle!''_ The voice calmly said on the other side.

''Who is this?''

_''Who do you want it to be?''_

Something about the voice seemed familiar. Despite this person's best attempts to cover it up by having a growl in their inflexion, Michelle knew that she'd heard this voice before. Then, it came to her. Was someone trying to be Ghostface? It sounded like him. They acted like him. She was apparently known for being a fan of the series, so it had to be a friend pranking her. She giggled and played along. ''Okay, who is this? Really? Lola? Come on, no tricks tonight. I'm beat and want to get an early night for once.''

There was silence for quite a while. At first, Michelle believed the person had hung up.

''Hello?'' She probed.

_''When you get some free time, look up Joy Martberg! I've been to visit her and I don't think she's going to be able to update that chapter you've been looking forward to.''_

Before she could question them further, the voice hung up without hesitation.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
